


Midnight Snack

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Isayama.

title: Midnight Snack  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The Caesar's Palace HMAS Feels Shipping Week Day 1  
prompt: mythical creature AU  
pairing: Springles

* * *

Connie woke up suddenly, surprised to find that another person was in his bed with him.

"Sasha, what are you doing in here?" he whispered.

"Shh, be quiet," the girl whispered back.

"I wasn't being loud," he protested as quietly as possible while still having an audible voice. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm hungry."

"Then why did you sneak into the boys' quarters of the barracks and not the kitchen?"

Sasha was silent for a long moment. Connie was starting to wonder if she'd fallen asleep when he felt her lean against him.

"The kitchen doesn't have what I need to eat."

He felt her hair brush against his cheek as leaned down and sank her fangs into his neck.

The next morning at breakfast Connie was convinced that it had all been a dream when he saw Sasha begging other people to share scraps with her after she'd already finished her own food as usual.

When night came again however, she returned to visit his bed once more.

"No matter how much normal food I eat, it's never enough. I am always so hungry," she whispered. "You're my friend right? You'll help me, won't you Connie?"

And he agreed to let the vampire feed from him because he was afraid of what she might to him if he didn't.


End file.
